Mammography information is used for example for breast cancer screening. During mammography a breast under examination is mechanically compressed and subsequently a radiographic image of the flattened breast tissue is acquired. WO 2012/080914 A1 discloses a method for providing mammography information about an object of interest with the following steps: acquiring first and second image data, performing a dual energy basis material decomposition and deriving a density information of the tissue structure of the region of interest from the decomposed basis material image data, and providing the density information to a user. It has been shown that the evaluation of mammographic images is generally difficult and leads to unclear results.
CHEN B ET AL: “Cone-Beam Volume CT Breast Imaging: Wavelet Analysis-based Multi-resolution Reconstruction and De-noising Technique”, PROCEEDINGS OF SPIE, SPIE—INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY FOR OPTICAL ENGINEERING, US, vol. 4682, 1 May 2002 (2002 May 1), discloses a wavelet analysis-based multi-resolution cone-beam volume CT breast imaging technique that is adaptive for high-resolution and ultra-high resolution reconstructions. Wavelet analysis-based de-noising techniques are employed to improve image quality and further reduce the required absorbed dose.
US 2012/157819 A1 discloses a method which visualizes a tissue region. The method includes the following steps: inserting the tissue region into the capturing region of a first imaging modality, with the tissue region assuming a first shape; capturing the interior of the tissue region by the first imaging modality; establishing a first image volume of the interior of the tissue region when it assumes the first shape; and first transforming of the first image volume into a second image volume, which represents a surface and interior regions of the tissue when the tissue region assumes a second shape.
FREDENBERG E ET AL: “Measurement of breast-tissue x-ray attenuation by spectral mammography: first results on cyst fluid”, PHYSICS IN MEDICINE AND BIOLOGY, INSTITUTE OF PHYSICS PUBLISHING, BRISTOL GB, vol. 58, no. 24, 20 Nov. 2013 discloses a method to measure x-ray attenuation of tissue samples using a prototype photon-counting spectral mammography unit. The method was applied to measure the attenuation of 50 samples of breast cyst fluid and 50 samples of water. Spectral (energy-resolved) images of the samples were acquired and the image signal was mapped to equivalent thicknesses of two known reference materials, which can be used to derive the x-ray attenuation as a function of energy.